Sheet metal treatment is well known in the art. Hexavalent chromium (Cr6) is often used as an anti-corrosion layer on top of sheet metal to minimize rust in such goods as electrical housings and computer components. The coating also provides excellent surface protection. However, duet to recent European Union (EU) standards, Cr6 was specifically banned due to its toxicity, and less toxic alternatives such as trivalent chromium (Cr3) have been substituted in its place. However, this compound is not nearly as effective as an anti-corrosion treatment as the prior coating. To compensate for this, the metal industry has added additional proprietary coating layers. Unfortunately, to varying degrees these coatings are not electrically conductive, which has caused the electronics enclosure business (including servers) problems while trying to create an EMI tight Faraday cage around electronics that produce radiated frequencies (RF).